Darkness, My Light
by Yaminoko-Jeichan
Summary: Serenity has some surprising thoughts about one of the guys and writes it in a diary entry.
1. Chapter 1

Diary entry: (Serenity's POV)

Something about him captivates me, something beyond explanation—irrational. I do not like him; I cannot for during my first and only time of meeting him he tried to kill my brother. It was in a Shadow Game, a vicious one that leaned the duel in his favor, and allowed room for his sadism. He was, no is, a monster.

However, he keeps reappearing in my dreams, not in nightmares but in dreams.

I'd be following a person cloaked in shadows, my heart beating increasingly with each step, my limbs filled with an aching desire to be within his arms. I'd follow and follow, down twisting paths, always a few steps behind, hoping to catch some glimpse to discern his identity, hoping as well that he would hold me.

Finally, we'd reach a heavily shadowed clearing, with the only light coming from behind me, and he'd turn around and I'd see his face.

Blond hair, shadowed deeply with few highlights so it seemed darker than it was, spiked in a helter-skelter arrangement, appeared as he'd lower his hood. His skin, an Egyptian bronze, appeared darker from shadow as well—the parts not obscured by his cape and lowered hood. Only his eyes seemed the same—violet and soulless, emotionless. No humanity ever shined in his eyes. Maybe because he was never truly human, only a warped personality regrettably made from a desperate necessity. That's why I pity him.

Nevertheless, I can't hate him, he's gone and will never harm anyone again, unless it's himself, and I can feel only sorry for him if that's a necessity. If he still threatened my brother or my brother's friends, I'd hate him, but not now—maybe that's irrational, but it's what I feel.

I'm always confused when I see him clearly in my dreams, he doesn't frighten me nor does he move to harm me. For a moment, he only waits for me to go to him, but when I don't, he walks over to me, and I feel my breath catch. Flustered I feel my knees quaver, and I can no longer stand; so I kneel and when he'd close enough I wrap my arms around him, my head against his stomach.

Once he brushed his fingers through my hair, hesitantly and gentle and I relaxed, listening to his breathing. Slow and steady at first, but then it turned harsh and faster, his fingers entangled in my hair.

Lifting up my head so that we stared into each other's eyes, he bent down gradually and put his lips against mine.

I always awake at that moment or before it, shock and ashamed because of what I seem to desire in those dreams. He tried to kill my brother but still I want him, to hold and…and more.

I've fallen for the version of him that haunts my dreams, but I know that that version is nothing like his true personality. I've seen his true nature, I've watched him as he dueled my brother in that Shadow Game, as I watched him duel Mai. He's vicious, and doesn't care who he hurts.

No, actually, he does care—he cares because he enjoys it. If no one got hurt, he wouldn't enjoy it, that's why he makes sure they hurt.

I know this, but something still entices me to desire him in my dreams. What's more, I enjoy it, there's excitement in its forbiddance, as there always is when something is taboo. Maybe that's why I desire him, he's everything that I will never be, and it occupies my imagination to think I might tame him—or he might corrupt me.

I'm tired of being a goody-good I want some excitement. But my brother always tries to protect me, no matter what I want. That's why he must never know of my dreams, he would freak out, and wonder what's wrong with me.

I need someone to know though, and I want to know myself—why do I desire Marik's darkness?

_Short, I know. What do you think, should I write a story about this couple? What sort of relationship do you think they'd have? Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update, I finally got inspired enough to add to this fic—it's my most popular single chapter fic, with 196 hits and 8 reviews. Thus I decided to add more chapters.**

**Oh, and I might change this fic's rating to 'M', just so it won't be so difficult to keep my writing tame. I'm not good at deciding what ratings to post my stories as—I just play it safe and rate them all 'M', if you think this chapter deserves a higher rating than 'T' tell me so I can change it. I suck at ratings, most likely since I don't pay any attention to them. Censorship is the bane of my existence.**

Darkness, My Light

Chapter two:

Serenity's POV:

Once again I had that dream of the blond Egyptian, only this time I dreamt passed the part where I usually awake; dreamt passed the kiss that seemed to bond me into fancying the dream version of the sadist.

His lips touched mine, cold, with no passion at first—like he didn't know what to do himself. A short kiss, quickly broken when he cupped my chin in his hand and stared into my eyes, his violet ones gleaming. After a moment's deliberation, he parted my lips with his fingers and bent down once more into a kiss—this time slipping his tongue into my mouth.

At once exhilaration and guilt buried in my heart dagger-sharp shards of glass, inciting pleasure and pain. This was wrong, this feeling I felt was abominable—his kiss shouldn't cause me this desire.

Unable to strive passed the guilt I pulled away, pushing him away when he tried to hold me still. My breathing quickened with fear when I saw the heightened gleam in his eyes mingling with the calm cruelty blanketed in them. I backed away shaking, unsure of what I was more afraid—him hurting me or me surrendering willingly to his temptation.

I felt more shame from wanting to enjoy his caresses than from the helplessness I felt in my fear. I refused to give in to desire; I wanted him, but I refused to surrender to my want.

But all I could do in the dream was back away; each step he took toward me, I backed away, sitting on the ground because I couldn't will my legs to stand.

"Go away, leave me alone." I cried when I felt the hardness of the wall at my back, my terror rising at the cold touch of concrete.

Suddenly he's at my side, knelt down, his lips to my ear. I felt his breathing quickening each passing moment, his hands grabbing my shoulders roughly.

"Why would I leave something as delicate as you alone?" He smirked, bringing his lips to my neck as he continued to hold me tightly to prevent me from struggling. "You smell nice, innocent. Hn..." That's when I felt the sharp pain of him biting me, biting me in a vicious way that didn't even hint at inciting pleasure.

"Stop! Stop! Please, that hurts." Tears fell from my eyes as the pain rushed through me, as the Egyptian ravaged my neck—I could feel his teeth break through my skin, and the blood dripping down my skin.

"I said stop it!"

That's when I awoke, alone in my room, the light of the silver moon shining down on me. My body shook from the aftermath of the dream, and I could still feel the pain on my shoulder where he bit me. I swear I could feel the blood sliding down my skin.

"Stop being childish," I muttered to myself, taking a few breaths to calm my racing heart. "It's a dream, not real. There's no wound, no blood." I repeated the mantra as I climbed out of bed and headed to the door—my mouth had gone uncomfortably dry and I decided to get a drink from the kitchen—passing a mirror on my way.

I couldn't stop myself from looking into the reflective glass, I needed just a glance to prove to myself it'd all been a dream—one glance to prove the pain still pulsing through me was imagined.

"God!" I blanched at my reflection, unable to pry my eyes away from my shoulder—there, marring my pale flesh, staining my nightgown, was blood. "No…no, it couldn't…." I backed away abruptly, hitting the wall of the hallway. Instantly my hand went to my shoulder to check the room—I felt the stickiness of the blood and the sudden sharpness of pain when my fingers brushed over the wound.

"No, no, no." I shook my head, slowly stepping down the hall, away from the mirror, horrified. The moment I managed to pry my eyes away from the sight, I rushed down to the bathroom, a sickening feeling bubbling up in my stomach.

'_You didn't really think I'd leave someone as delicate as you unmarked, eh?'_ The voice loomed suddenly in my thoughts, merging its presence in the very air I breathed.

"No, it can't…you can't…."

The responding chuckle was all I remember before everything blacked out.

**A/N: End of chapter**,** I'm evil leaving it there, aren't I? Anyway, please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yami Marik's POV:

I held her in my arms then, the blood still seeping from the bite I'd given her in that dream—as all mortals do, she thought dreams were harmless, that they couldn't hurt the dreamer or others.

How horribly mistaken she was. Ever since I was banished to the shadows, I lived in dreams—in the shadows of the unconscious waiting for the time I could escape my prison. Who would have thought it'd be this young, naïve girl who'd finally release me, providing me with a pathway to the living world?

Then again, it's usually the innocent that fall deepest into the darkness.

Just ask the 'good side' of my persona, the tomb-keeper who, with the help of the Pharaoh, banished me to the shadows.

It's still strange that this girl released me from my prison, I'd thought she'd have enough sense to block away the dreams I gave her—instead she lost herself in them every night. I felt her desire grow with each dream, felt her curious gaze turn to adoration then to lust.

I never met anyone who looked at me that way before, and I'm loathed to kill her—not until I get enough of that look to last.

I want her, I want to explore and ravage that petite body of hers of its innocence—cause her to writhe in pain, and maybe allow her some pleasure.

After all, I owe her for releasing me.

That's when I lean down to kiss her neck, savoring the blood adorning that pale skin. I slowly kiss and suck on her skin, making my way from her neck to her shoulder, my hands gripping tightly to her listless arms.

That's when she awakes; dazed at first, but then she pushes me away, her face still beautiful though it contorted in fear.

"Get away from me."

"No." I lean down against her, feeling the fire of temptation grow—I want to destroy her body and soul, and no one would stop me. "You're mine. You're mine and only mine."

"Please." She pushes me again, and punches me with dainty, weak fists. My excitement mounts with each act of desperate defiance; I can't wait to have her, to stifle that innocence burning within her.

"You're mine." I repeat and lean down to stifle her protests with my lips.

**A/N: End of chapter for censorship reasons. **


End file.
